Side-by-side recreational off-highway vehicles (“ROVs”) are quite capable in a wide variety of riding environments and situations, whether for sport or utility purposes. The ability of the vehicles to carry multiple occupants in a side-by-side seating arrangement makes them socially enjoyable to ride as well. The vehicles can be easy to enter and exit and easy to operate with controls and ergonomics somewhat similar to automobiles. However, unlike most automobiles, ROVs can be driven on harsh off-road terrain. The extent to which such terrain can be accessed depends on multiple factors, including the vehicle width, suspension, turning radius, under-carriage clearance, wheelbase, center of gravity, and power. The arrangement of these aspects and their interrelations can be important in determining the occupant ride characteristics, reliability, ease of maintenance, and terrain and cargo capabilities of the ROV.